


Used To Be.

by CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Rough Sex, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-20
Updated: 2007-04-20
Packaged: 2018-09-13 05:04:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9107767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths
Summary: Saïx almost liked the hunger that wasn't hidden inside Axel.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://springkink.livejournal.com/profile)[springkink](http://springkink.livejournal.com/).

  
**Used To Be.**  


His claymore cuts through the air where Axel had been. Saïx looks up and holds it to stop the wave of fire that seems to wash over him, knocks a chakram to the side and he snarls when he hears Axel laugh.

__

Axel looking down, where IX and XIII were walking towards a dark path, and he kept on looking even as the Nocturne raised his hands in surrender at something the Key of Destiny said, but the Nocturne seemed to be laughing even as he did so and the Key looked at him with raised eyebrows, but otherwise calm –

  
Saïx knows that he'd be angry if he could, because this can barely be called sparring. Where once Axel would've attacked him as if he was going to destroy him, it's easy for him to notice the way he steps and predict the next movement and if there's one thing fire should never be is become predictable.

__

It was surprising when he moaned, and Axel bit him again, hard. Saïx thrusted against the feel of slick leather harder; he was surprised again when, after his nails broke the skin of his back, Axel seemed to purr –

  
Axel still grins with fire behind his eyes as he makes a mock courtesy and steps aside after Saïx has won, but it's a controlled fire now, burning low and steady.

Saïx thinks that, if he could, he'd be disgusted by the sight.

__

“Should stick together, y'know? Since the older kids already have their secret club and all.”  
  
VIII grinned and the fire he controlled was burning wild and vicious in the green of his eyes. Saïx found out that he almost liked the hunger that wasn't hidden, and he took the offered hand.


End file.
